Austin and Ally: Romance in the Air
by redneckduckling
Summary: Austin finally makes a move and Ally is ready. What will happen? I was struck with inspiration after about 3 weeks of writers block couldn't wait to start writing again. rated T for language use, may change to M later. Please keep in mind that this story takes place when they are seniors in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Dez," Austin slammed his pencil down on the table. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Oh come on Austin, we only have like five problems left." Dez replied.

"I'm not talking about your math homework Dez."

"Oh."

"I cant keep being just friends with Ally."

"Okay, but she writes your songs and we always see her at school and in the mall and at the beach. It will be weird when you guys see each other if you tell her you don't want to be her friend anymore."

"That's not what I'm talking about Dez. I still want to be her friend but I just…"

"Hi Austin! Hi Dez." Ally walked into the practice room, "How's the homework?"

"Its great!" Austin said, a little too excitedly, "We're almost done."

Ally looked at Austin, curious about his faux excitement. "well that's great Austin, when youre don't why don't you meet me at the theater? Trish got a job there and can us in for a free movie."

"Sounds awesome!" Austin and Dez said.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Ally smiled and waved as she walked out of the practice room.

"Just tell her you love her." Dez said after Ally had left.

"What?!" Austin gasped, Dez's bluntness always surprised him.

"Seriously Austin, Ally likes you too. Just tell her that you love her and everything with be fine."

"Do you really think so?" Austin asked.

"Yes, now lets finsish this homework so I can pick up some peanut butter before going to the movies."

"Why do you need peanut butter?" Austin asked causoiusly.

"Who watches a movie without peanut butter?" Dez replied simply.

Austin shook his head at his best friend's simplicity but thought about what he had said about Ally. He was certain that Ally liked him too but never knew for sure. Hearing Dez say that Ally really did have feeling for him made Austin want to tell her how he felt. He knew once he made the first move Ally would respond right away.

"Dez, since we are stopping to get you peanut butter can we stop at my house too?"

"Sure Austin, what for?" Dez replied while looking over the last question of their math homework.

Austin tapped his pencil, thinking about the same question and answered. "I think I want to change before we meet Ally and Trish for the movie."

"Oh, okay." Dez smiled, knowing that his friend wanted to look his best for Ally, "Sure thing Austin."

The two friends finshed their homework and left the practice room on their way to the store, Austin's house and finally the theater.

_God he looked awesome today. _Ally wrote in her journal_. He always does. I can't help but smile like an idiot around him. He's just always so much fun and so happy. I want so bad just to run my fingers through his hair. It always looks perfectly messy. Which is exactly how I'd describe him, perfectly messy._

"Whatcha writing about?" Trish asked from behind the counter at the movie theater.

"Nothing!" Ally exclaimed slamming her journal closed.

"Oh relax Ally, I already know you're writing about Austin."

"What?" Ally said in that high pithed voice she uses when she tries to deny something.

"Ally, come on, I see how you two look at each other. I don't see why you don't just date already."

"Austin and I are just friends. I don't know what you're talking about." Ally brushed off Trish's statement.

"If I were you I'd make a move." Trish said. "He likes you back you've gotta be blind not to see it."

Ally sighed. Her best friend was always so forthcoming with what she was thinking but she was right. Ally could tell that Austin liked her too she was just too shy to do anything about it. She may have overcome her stage fright with Austin's help but she was on her own this time.

"Here he comes." Trish said quietly. "And it looks like he dressed up for you."

That he had. Austin had changed into a dark pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt under a red dress shirt that he had left the top two buttons undone and his favorite red high tops. Ally tried not to stare but she couldn't help but keep looking in Austin's direction. It did seem like he'd dressed up for the movies tonight. She glanced at Dez, he hasn't changed. Maybe Austin had dressed up for her. That wouldn't be so crazy shed changed out of her blue jeans and yellow T-shirt into a pair of white skinny jeans and a flirty red tank top with matching wedge heels for the night.

"Hi Ally!" Austin almost sang when he was close enough to not have to shout for her to hear.

"Hi Austin, hi Dez. Ready for the movie?"

"Yupp got my peanut butter." Dez smiled proudly as he held up a jar of extra crunchy peanut butter and a spoon.

"Um ok." Ally said then turned to Trish. "Trish can we get some popcorn?"

"Of course. And drinks and some gummy bears."

"Sweet! I love gummy bears!" Austin said happily jumping closer to the counter to claim his share of the colorful treats. Ally smiled to herself at his child like excitement.

"Theater 7," Trish said. "It's some zombie movie that's like 3 hours long. But no one will look for me in there and I'm sick of stand here selling popcorn and candy instead of eating it. Lets go."

"A zombie movie?" Ally asked nervously. "Is it suppose to be scary?"

"I hope so." Dez said.

"Yeah is suppose to be really scary. Like nightmares for years scary." Trish confirmed.

"Oh great." Ally groaned.

"It's ok Ally." Austin tossed his arm around her shoulders without thinking. "It won't be that bad. And if it is I'll be right next to you."

"Really?" Ally asked looking up at him. _Omg he's got his arm around me!_

"Of course." He replied. _Holy hell! I'm damn near holding her!_

"Thanks Austin." Ally placed her hand on his that was resting on her shoulder. "That's sweet of you."

"It's no big deal." Austin said.

"Come on guys movie starts in 5 minutes." Trish urged and she ushered them to theater 7.

"Aisle seat!" Dez called

"Fine." Trish replied and scooted down a row followed by ally then Austin then Dez. They all sat down and got comfortable before the movie started.

"Wow, Trish these seats are awesome." Austin commented

"I know right. I sneak in here all the time just to take a nap."

"It's amazing that you haven't been fired yet." Ally giggled

"I know, it's been like 2 days already." Trish answered.

"Shhhhh," Dez hushed them pointing to the screen. "The zombies will hear you." The girls rolled their eyes but turned their attention to the projection screen. Well Trish did, Ally was mostly focused on how close Austin was and the fact that he smelled like a summer day in July. She looked at him sitting there watching the movie and imagined what it would he like if he had his arm around her again holding her close. She would snuggle into him and breathe in his scent just so she could hold the memory forever. She would hold his hand in her and lay her head on his shoulder and they would just watch the movie together and he would keep her safe from the zombies. Even though they were not real.

Austin was trying to focus on the movie but Ally was so close he could smell her. She smelled like cotton candy and summer time. He wanted to lean into her and feel her lean into him. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close and keep her safe the zombie in the movie. He involuntarily shifted toward her slightly moving his arm closer to her leg. If only he could just put his hand on her knee.

About an hour later, Ally felt like she was going to explode. All she wanted to do was reach out and lace her fingers in his. She had tried to watch the movie but it could not hold her attention with Austin sitting this close.

All of a sudden Trish whispered, "I'm going for more popcorn."

"Yeah I need to pee." Dez added.

"Someone bring back more gummy bears." Austin whined.

_God he is cute,_ Ally thought.

And within seconds Dez and Trish had left leaving Austin and Ally alone in the row of seats.

Ally tried really hard to watch the movie instead of Austin now that they were alone but out of the corner of her eye she saw him shift positions again and she turned to look at him only to find he was already watching her. She blushed quietly thanking the darkness for hiding it.

"Why did you blush?" Austin whispered

"What? I didn't blush." She whispered back.

"Yes you did you look down when you blush. You looked down a second ago." Austin grinned.

"You're crazy." Ally said blushing harder. _Fuck he noticed_.

"You're doing it again." This time Austin moved so he could look at her eyes and Ally could not help but smile widely. He always made her smile.

"How you doing? Scared yet?" He asked

Ally almost told him no but then she decided to say, "A little bit, zombies always creep me out." She faked a shiver of fear.

"Hey it's ok." Austin said and leaned toward her. He started to lift his arm and then stopped looking at her he saw excitement and hope in Ally's eyes. He was not sure how it would turn out but, _You'll never know if you don't try,_ he told himself. So he again began to lift his arm. He placed it behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She shifted her position slightly so that he would be more comfortable with his arm around her and his arm moved to rest completely on her shoulders.

Neither of them had noticed Trish and Dez silently taking a seat near the exit.

"Finally," Trish said looking at her friends.

"I know. Took them long enough." Dez replied settling farther into his seat. He had no intention of rejoining Austin and Ally until after the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the movie passed and Austin and Ally remained silent. They did not speak to each other but neither attempted to break their physical contact. Ally had at one point moved closer to Austin and in response he had tightened his grip on her, holding her closer. Sitting closer to Austin gave Ally the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder, and she did, cautiously. She was not sure how he would react. Almost immediately, Austin pressed his cheek into the top of her head. Ally realized he wanted this just as much as she did. She decided it was her turn to make a move. Despite the butterflies in her stomach she reached her free arm around Austin's waist and hugged him. Automatically Austin shifted slightly, pulling Ally closer. He took his free arm and traced a line with his fingertips up Ally's arm, causing her to shiver. He held her tighter. He did not want to let her go.

When the movie ended and the lights came back on, Austin and Ally pulled away from each other. Neither wanted too but at the same time, things always look different in the light.

"What happened to Trish and Dez?" Ally asked.

"I have no idea." Austin replied.

"We'll maybe we should go look for them."

"Alright." Austin stood and looked at Ally. He smiled warmly at the memory of holding her only a few moments ago, _Why did the movie have to end? I wasn't done touching her!_

Ally could not help but smile at Austin while he was looking at her like that, smiling that smile. _God he's perfect. I hope that wasn't the only time he will hold me like that._

Austin and Ally left the theater in search of Trish and Dez. They walked a little closer to each other than usual. Their hands would occasionally touch and they would smile.

They entered the lobby of the theater and saw Dez and Trish sitting by the counter near the popcorn machine.

"What happened to you guys?" Ally asked when she and Austin joined their friends. "You guys never came back."

"My boss caught me and told me to get back to work so I made Dez sit with me so I wasn't bored." Trish quickly made up a story and secretly hoped Dez would not say anything stupid.

"Yeah," Dez played along, "I never made it to the bathroom." He started jumping from foot to foot.

"Then go!" Austin, Ally, and Trish all said together and pointed toward the bathrooms. Dez ran off in the direction they pointed.

"So..." Ally said, "Trish what are you doing tonight?"

"Actually I have to work. My boss is mad at me. He says I've been slacking," she air quoted. "He wants me to clean all the theaters."

"Sounds like you'll be busy." Austin said, sneaking a look at Ally.

"Yeah, I kind of like this job, the free popcorn is awesome. I don't want to get fired yet."

"Oh, hey, where's my gummy bears?" Austin asked.

"Right here Austin." Dez said as he rejoined the group. He pulled a large bag out of his backpack and handed it to Austin. "I took out all the white ones for you buddy."

"Um thanks," Austin said, taking the bag. "Why?"

"Cause they're weird, duh." Dez shook his head.

"We'll I think I'm going to head home." Ally said. "You guys want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Her friends answered.

"That would be awesome!" Trish added. "The sun, the sand, and the surf, it can't get much better than that."

"Alright, we'll meet at the beach then." Ally said. "Bye guys." She waved and left the theater.

Austin waved goodbye and watched her leave. He turned back to Trish and Dez only to find dumbfounded expressions on both their faces. "What?"

"Go walk her home!" Trish almost yelled.

"Yeah Austin." Dez agreed. "Girls like that. At least they do in movies."

"Um ok." Austin stood up said goodbye to Trish and Dez and left the theater to catch up with Ally.

"Ally! Wait up!" Austin called when he spotted her.

Ally stopped walking and turned to see Austin jogging toward her. "Hey Austin, what's up?"

"Can I walk you home?" He asked politely.

"Um sure." Ally replied, smiling at him. Austin grinned back at her and they started walking toward Ally's house side by side.

"So the beach should be a lot of fun tomorrow." Ally said.

"Most defiantly." Austin agreed. "We should bring a Frisbee and play."

"I don't know Austin." Ally said.

"Come on Ally," Austin stepped in front of her. "You can play one game with me can't you?"

"Austin, you know how bad I am at sports stuff."

"Ally," Austin reached out and put his hands on her arms. "Frisbee is like the easiest game ever and I'll be there to help you. I promise."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you Ally."

The pair stood there for moment, staring at each other. Ally was looking up into Austin's eyes, while he was looking down into hers. they were completely oblivious to everything around them.

"You're really sweet Austin." Ally said quietly. "You're always so nice to me."

"I can't help it," Austin shrugged. "Now I should probably get you home." He turned to the side and bowed, motioning for Ally to start walking. "After you."

"Way to make it sound like we were on a date." Ally laughed.

"Well..." Austin thought out loud, "It kind of turned out that way. We did watch most of the movie by ourselves."

Ally laughed, "Yeah but most dates involve dinner too."

"Are you hungry?" Austin asked, worried that she was considering the night a date and he had messed up somehow.

"No Austin," Ally assured him, "All I meant was that if someone wanted to take me on a date I think I'd want more than just a zombie movie."

"oh, okay." Austin said absently, thinking to himself, _So she doesn't think tonight was a date but she didn't mind me holding her._

They were nearing Ally's house now. It was not a very long walk. Ally had become quiet and Austin was fidgeting. Neither wanted to say goodbye. They wanted to go back to the theater and live those two hours that they had each other and nothing else mattered.

Ally climbed her front steps pulling out her house keys knowing that he dad was still at Sonic Boom. She turned to say goodbye to Austin but she found him standing at the bottom of the porch steps staring up at her. "Is everything okay Austin?" she asked, concern written on her face.

He smiled up at her, "Everything is perfect." He climbed the steps quickly a plan falling into place in his mind.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ally asked when he was standing in front of her.

"Of course, " Austin answered. "Want to meet at Sonic Boom?"

"Sure," Ally replied. "Have a good night Austin."

"You too Ally," he reached out and squeezed her hand quickly before walking back down the front steps. "Oh Ally?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You look really pretty tonight." Austin smiled at her, "Good night Ally."

Ally's grin spread across her face and he cheeks flushed. She looked away from Austin for just a moment. When she looked back her eyes were sparkling with unspoken words of how she felt. "Thank you Austin, you look pretty good yourself."

He grinned in response and backed down the walk way. He reached the end of her yard and raised his hand in a small wave. "Until tomorrow." Austin said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Until tomorrow," she replied and watched him leave. She watched Austin walk toward his house. He turned back a few times to find her still standing on the porch, watching him. When he was finally out of sight Ally went inside, still grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ally had woken up early, the memories of the night before flooding into her mind. She had spent a few hours getting ready. She could not remember ever spending so much time getting ready for a day at the beach. Usually it was; grab a swim suit, flip flops, sunglasses, beach towel and sunscreen and she was done. Not today. Today she had tried on every swim suit she owed, not sure which one would be best. Which one would Austin like? Ally asked herself over and over. She finally decided on a strappy black and purple bikini. She had bought it a few weeks ago, on sale, not knowing if she would ever wear it. She pulled out a black beach wrap out of her closet and wrapped it around herself so it was completely covering her swim suit. As she examined her outfit in the mirror, Ally added a cute pair of black wedge sandals to complete her look. She then went to her bathroom to figure out what to do with her hair. She stood in front of her mirror with her hair up in a ponytail, down, pulled back in a messy bun. She tried everything she could think of and finally decided that a fishtail braid pulled to the side would be not only beach appropriate but also flirty enough and something different but to catch Austin's eye. After finishing her hair, Ally quickly did her makeup and grabbed her beach towel and sunscreen and went back to her room for her favorite beach tote. She put her phone, sunscreen, towel and song book in the toe and left the house headed for Sonic Boom. By nine she was pacing nervously in the practice room, peaking out the door every few minutes, looking for Austin.

Austin walked through the front doors of the store at about 9:15. He looked around for Ally but did not see her so he climbed the stairs to check the practice room.

He looked in the door and saw her bent over her bag. She was looking for something. He looked at her, taking in the sight of her. His eyes darted from her hair to her legs, from her face to her butt. He found himself wondering what she was wearing under that sexy little black dress she had on. He shook his head trying to dislodge the thought and cleared his throat to catch her attention.

All stood up quickly at the sound of Austin clearing his throat. She knew it was him without even turning around. She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorway with a smile plastered to his face. His hair was falling into his eyes and Ally fought the sudden urge to brush it away for him. She inhaled deeply, trying to get her emotions under control. "Hi Austin."

His smiled widened, "Hi Ally. How was your night?"

"Long," Ally said quickly, then bit her bottom lip. _Why did I just say that?! Now he's going to think I'm desperate._

Austin just smiled thinking that her admission of a long night was sweet. "Mine was too," he said, "I couldn't wait to spend the day with you." _Wow I sound like a dork._

"Really?!" Ally asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course," Austin said, he took a few steps closer to her.

Ally watched him walk toward her. She looked him over quickly taking in the full sight of him. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and I white pair of swim trunks. He had traded his usual high-tops for a pair of flip flops.

He stopped a few feet away from her. Austin wanted so bad to rush over to her and hug her close and never let her go, but he knew how shy she was and he knew that he had to take his time. "Are you ready to go meet Dez and Trish?"

Ally breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She kept looking at Austin and she saw him staring at her, his eyes full of emotion. He was being careful though, for that she was thankful. She wanted so badly just to fall and let Austin catch her. She knew he would, she could see it in his eyes. She could not muster the courage though. She was scared and she was positive Austin knew. "Yeah, let's go."

They left Sonic Boom and headed for the beach. It was only a few minutes away from the mall and Austin and Ally found Trish and Dez relatively quickly. They were at the end of the beach that was near a rock outcropping. Not much was beyond the rocks so not many people came this far down the beach.

"Hey Dez, hey Trish." Austin said when he and Ally approached the two. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Trish replied. "We spread out a picnic blanket for lunch and we've got a bunch of food and drinks and stuff."

"Awesome!" Ally said as she set her bag down on the sand.

"Yeah and I brought my Frisbee like Austin asked." Dez said pulling out a bright green Frisbee from his backpack.

"Awesome!" Austin cried, "Let's play! Ally you coming?"

"I don't know Austin."

"Come on," he reached for her hand, "You promised."

Ally smiled and sighed, "Okay." She just could not say no to him.

"Yes!" Austin fist pumped in victory. He dragged Ally away from the picnic blanket. "I promise Ally, it's really easy."

"I am so going to mess this up." Ally shook her head as she followed Austin.

"Watch me and Dez and then I'll help you." Austin said when they were a few yards away from the picnic blanket and Trish.

"Ready?" Dez called.

"Yeah!" Austin yelled back and then smiled at Ally.

Dez threw the Frisbee and it glided gently through the air straight at Austin. He caught it easily and said, "See Ally? Easy." He threw it back at Dez.

Dez returned it and Ally watched for a few minutes. She watched how Austin and Dez effortlessly threw the Frisbee back and forth. She watched as Austin jumped to catch an extra high throw. When he landed he was laughing and quickly flicked his wrist sending the Frisbee right back to Dez.

_God he's perfect_, Ally thought, _Everything about him is perfect._

"Ally, are you ready to try?" Austin asked.

'Um…" she hesitated.

"You'll do fine Ally I promise." He assured her.

"Okay" Ally joined Austin. He showed her how to hold the Frisbee and showed her how to throw it.

"Here" he said and handed her the Frisbee. He stepped behind her and said, "Separate your feet, you need a good stance."

"Like this?" Ally placed her feet at shoulder width apart.

"Perfect, now," Austin stepped closer to her. He gently put his left arm on hers and raised it slightly. "Use this arm for balance." He said in her ear.

"Okay" she breathed. _He's so close._

He took his right hand and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist. _God she smells good, _he thought as he inhaled deeply, _Vanilla and strawberries today._ He gently moved her arm for her, showing her how to move her body in order to get a good throw.

_He's so close, _Ally thought. She could feel her cheeks flushing and was thankful that he was behind her. "Ready?" Austin asked quietly. The question had a double meaning.

"Yes" Ally answered.

"Okay," he stepped away from her unwillingly. "Go ahead."

Ally moved herself like Austin had shown her. She let go of the Frisbee and watch it fly directly at Dez. He caught it with ease and called, "Great job Ally!"

"Oh my god! Austin!" she turned to him and grabbed his arm, "Did you see that?! I can't believe I did it! Oh my god!" Ally squealed in delight. _Austin was right, Frisbee was easy_, she bounced up and down with childlike joy.

"Great job Ally. I knew you could do it." Austin said smiling widely at her happiness. He then called to Dez, "Send it back so she can catch it."

"You got it buddy." Dez called back and took his throwing stance.

"What?" Ally panicked, "Austin, I…"

"You'll be fine," he interrupted, "Use both hands and it will be fine." Austin gave her an assuring smile.

Ally turned her attention to Dez and took a deep breath. _I can do this_, she told herself, _I can do this_. She watched as Dez let the Frisbee fly. She flexed her fingers and as it approached she got ready to catch it. She jumped to the side a bit to get closer and her fingers wrapped around the edge of the Frisbee and stopped its flight.

"I did it!" she yelled and threw herself at Austin. She wrapped her arms around him in excitement saying, "I did it! I did it!"

"Told you," Austin said, melting into the hug.

**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews guys. It means a lot. I just want you to know that I carry my notebook with me everywhere so I am always working on this story. I will do the best I can to update regularly. And I promise progress is made in the next chapter. One step closer to Auslly, cross my heart. Hope you guys like it. I'll post again soon I promise. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin and Ally pulled away from the hug.

_I can't believe I just did that_, Ally thought. "Um, sorry Austin." She looked away feeling the red creep up her neck to her cheeks.

"For what?"

"For hugging you." Ally almost whispered. She was so embarrassed, "It was an impulse move."

"Ally," he reached out and gently turned her face toward him. "You never have to apologize for a hug. Never."

Ally looked up into his eyes and was swallowed up by the intensity she found there. She felt like she could read his mind like a book. She felt the emotions he was feeling just by looking at her. She felt like this moment was the moment they would finally collide. She pictured him cupping her face gently and leaning in for a kiss.

"You guys hungry?" Trish called, pulling Ally back to reality.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Austin asked Ally.

"Sure." Ally smiled and the pair walked back to where Trish was.

While Austin Ally and Dez were playing Frisbee Trish had unpacked the food that she and Dez brought for their picnic. There was a plate of sandwiches, a big jar of dill pickles, some potato salad, deviled eggs, watermelon, a few bags of chips, and some sodas.

Each of the four friends grabbed a plate and piled it high. They sat on the picnic blanket together while they ate. They talked about everything from school and work to Austin's singing career. Trish wanted to book him for a beach concert in a few weeks and wanted Ally to write a new song for it.

"That would be awesome!" Austin said.

"Could you have a new song for Austin in a couple of weeks?" Trish asked Ally.

"Of course," she replied. "I can have a great song written by then."

The group spent the next hour or so chatting about the plans for Austin's beach concert. Dez had agreed to set up the lighting for the concert. Trish as usual would take care of everything else leaving Austin and Ally with nothing to do but work on the song.

"Well I'm gunna go book this concert." Trish said. She left Dez Austin and Ally looking for someone with some sort of authority to talk to.

"I feel like swimming." Dez said and he got up and jumped toward the water. "Come on Austin."

Austin jumped up, "Coming Dez." He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his flip flops. He took a few steps and then turned to Ally. "Ally do you want to go swimming?"

"Um," she started. She was not sure if she should. "I don't know Austin. Maybe I'll just wait here for Trish."

"Please Ally." Austin whined. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, alright," she agreed. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Sweet!" Austin did a little victory dance and headed for the surf.

_Ok_, Ally began a pep talk for herself. _This is no big deal. I'm just going swimming with my best friends. Any normal person does this all the time. God Austin looks fabulous._ She peeked at him splashing through the surf with Dez. She took a deep breath and carefully started to unwrap her dress.

She felt so exposed walking across the beach in nothing but her strappy bikini, but there was also something empowering about it. She gained confidence as she got closer to the surf. They boys were not aware she was approaching; they were too busy looking for sand dollars.

Austin turned when he heard footsteps enter the water. He knew it was Ally but he also knew it would take her a minute to reach them. He and Dez were already in the water deep enough to their waists. When his eyes landed on Ally he was thankful for the extra support from standing in the water. He was certain if he had seen that bikini when he was standing on the beach, he would have fallen over.

_Holy shit_! He screamed inside his own head. _Can she get anymore gorgeous? Did she have to wear that bikini? Wait, when did she get that bikini? Wow it's sexy._

Austin's brain was flood with a billion thoughts, all of Ally. He was frozen strain at her as she walked closer.

_Words Austin_, he thought. _Find some words._

"Hi guys," Ally said, smiling widely at Austin. _Exactly the reaction I was hoping for_.

"Hi Ally," Dez said. "Me and Austin are looking for sand dollars, do you want to help?"

"Sure where should I look?" She asked.

"I'm gunna go this way," Dez pointed in one direction. "You guys check out over by the rocks, sometimes they settle near the base."

Ally looked over to the rock outcropping that was a few yards away. She watched the water lap gently at the large black rock. "Okay, we'll meet you back on the beach in a while?"

"Sounds good." Dez pulled on a snorkeling mask before sticking his face in the water to better see the ocean floor. He slowly started to wander away from Austin an Ally.

"Well we better start looking," Ally said turning to Austin.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled, _Come on pull it together man! It's just Ally_, Austin silently scolding himself then looked back at her. _But she's so pretty_.

Ally walked slowly away from Austin, looking for sand dollars as she went. She went back at Austin; he was still standing there staring at her, little waves splashing against his bare stomach. Ally smiled, "You coming Austin?"

Her words pulled Austin back to reality. "Yeah let's do this." He started walking in the same direction as Ally.

They each tried extremely hard to keep their attention on the quest for sand dollars but they kept finding themselves watching each other. Without realizing, the pair had wandered toward each other and now where close enough that they would occasionally bump into each other.

They eventually reached the rock outcropping without find much more than a few seashells.

Ally ventured a few steps father out to sea and was soon up to her chest.

"Austin!" She called. "I found some more shells maybe there's a sand dollar."

"Well grab a handful." He called back not realizing she was in deeper water.

"Really?" Ally said sarcastically.

"What?" Austin replied then turned to look at her.

"Please come get them?" She asked innocently.

"Oh alright." Austin walked over to her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

_He's so close_, she thought and tried to take a step back to look at him better but the rocks were there so she pressed herself into it.

_God she gorgeous_, Austin thought. He looked down at her lips as she softly bit her lower lip. _Time to grow a set_. "Ally do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied with a barely audible whisper. _Please please please let him kiss me_, she silently prayed.

Austin took a deep breath and leaned in toward her. He very gently pressed his lips against hers. Almost immediately he felt Ally's lips melt into his as she kissed him back.

_OH MY GOD_! They each thought and they both felt that spark that they had heard so much about. The kiss was simple but still felt like an explosion.

They pulled apart breathlessly, neither believing that a simple kiss could be that powerful.

"Austin! Ally! I found some!" Dez yelled.

They looked toward him and saw him running toward down the beach.

'We better go meet him." Ally said quietly, not wanting the moment to end.

"Um, yeah," Austin reluctantly agreed and the pair started walking toward the beach.

As soon as thy reached Dez Trish called to them, "Guys! They want Austin next week!"

"What?! Really?! Trish that's awesome." Austin said excitedly.

"They want a full concert and I've already called Jimmy to let him know that Ally's writing a new song and you'll be debuting it at the concert next week. He can't wait to hear it."

"Wow Trish, you're the best, thanks." Austin said.

"Well I should probably go start brainstorming for the new song." Ally said.

"Want to meet in the practice room tomorrow? We can work on it together." Austin suggested.

"Sure Austin. That sounds great." Ally smiled.

The four friends said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Austin caught up to Ally in the parking lot, "Ally."

She spun around startled, "Oh, hi Austin."

"Um," he started, "About earlier..."

"Yeah?" Ally prompted.

"I really liked it." Austin blurted.

Ally smiled widely thrilled at his words. "Me too."

Austin let out a relieved breath. He smiled and waved goodbye as he backed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been crazy.**

* * *

><p>Ally could not sleep that night. All she did was toss and turn. She would look at the clock in her room every once in a while just to find out only an hour or two had past.<p>

When the clock finally read six, she decided to give up on sleep and go make some coffee. She slipped out of bed and stepped into her bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She quickly washed her face, hoping it would help wake her up a bit. When she was done, she went downstairs to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

As soon as Ally had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand she went to the den and settled into the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Austin Moon is scheduled for a concert on the beach this upcoming weekend." The news anchor said in a voice much too perky for 6:30 in the morning. "It's rumored that his song writer, Ally Dawson, is currently spending her time writing a brand new song for Austin to debut at the concert."

"How do they know that?" Ally asked no one in particular as she turned off the TV. She stood, stretched, and took her coffee cup back to the kitchen to put it in the sink, she then went back up stairs to shower and get ready before leaving for Sonic Boom to meet Austin.

It was nearing 8:30 when Ally headed back downstairs. She pulled on a pair of shoes before opening the door. When she stepped out onto her porch she was greeted with muggy air and dark storm clouds forming on the horizon.

"Great," she muttered before setting off at a quick pace for her dad's music store. "Please don't rain on me."

She made it to the store just before the rain started falling, she went up to the practice room, where she was supposed to meet Austin.

"Hey," Austin said to her as Ally walked through the door.

Ally immediately grinned, "Hey." She looked him over. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt over a grey a-shirt and a dark wash pair of jeans with a pair of black high-top sneakers. _He looks gorgeous_. Ally looked down at her own outfit, which consisted of a green, fitted t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. _He looks better than me_.

"How was your night?" Austin asked politely. "Fine," Ally replied casually. "How was yours?"

"Um," Austin rubbed the back of his neck, "Didn't sleep so well, had a lot on my mind."

Ally blushed slightly, knowing that his night had gone the same as hers. "Well do you want to get started on your new song?" She moved toward the piano.

"Yeah, let's do it," Austin said, moving to sit next to on the bench.

Austin and Ally spent a few hours thinking of ideas for the new song. Each found their thoughts wandering to the other, however.

At around two in the afternoon Ally groaned, "Austin we have to come up with an idea, we only have a week to write this song and for you to memorize it."

"I know Ally," Austin sighed. "I can't think of anything but food right now." He clutched his stomach as it growled.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch. We can eat at my house and work on the song there."

"Sounds great. Can we get some pizza?"

"Sure Austin, we can get pizza."

After the pair got a pizza, they started walking to Ally's house, they were about a block away when the sky let loose and it started pouring rain.

"Oh no!" Ally cried.

"Let's make a run for it," Austin said, and they ran the rest of the way to Ally's house.

They stumbled onto the porch, dripping wet and out of breath. "Um," Austin held up a very soggy pizza box. "I don't think the pizza survived." he laughed.

"That's okay, we can find something here," Ally replied as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Austin followed her closely watching water droplets fall from the tips of her hair as she walked.

"Austin, do you mind if I change into some dry clothes before we get something to eat?"

"Of course not Ally," Austin said, "Um, got anything I could borrow?"

Ally looked at him and laughed to herself. Austin's hair was matted to his head and was still dripping. His shirt and jeans were soaked and clung to his body. "I think I might." she giggled. "Come on upstairs." She led him up to her room, she found a pair of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt in the back of her closet that she was sure would fit Austin.

"Here these should fit you." She handed him the shirt and shorts.

"I'll change in the bathroom and you can change here." Ally said as she walked toward the bathroom.

Once she had closed the bathroom door she let out a breath that she had been holding since she had looked at Austin soaking wet. _God he's so hot_, she thought and immediately the memory of their kiss bombarded her brain. She quickly changed into her pajama shorts and tank top she kept in the bathroom.

Austin was pulling the shirt Ally had given him over his head, and he could not get the picture of a rain soaked Ally out of his mind. Seeing her dripping wet made him want to pull her close and kiss her like it's the last thing he will ever do.

"Ally, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" he called.

"Okay Austin. I'll be done as soon as I'm done drying my hair. She called back, and Austin went downstairs to the kitchen.

Austin was in the middle of making hot chocolate for himself and Ally when Ally walked into the kitchen. She had put on a large button-up shirt over her tank top and shorts.

_Oh god_, Austin thought. Grabbing the counter for support and taking a deep breath he said the only thing that his lips would form, "Hey." _Wow that was smooth._

Ally smiled and blushed. "Hey," she said quietly.

Austin felt his heart hammering against his rib cage. "Um, hope you don't mind but I thought you would like some hot chocolate."

"Of course I don't mind Austin. Hot chocolate sounds really good actually."

Austin smiled at her and finished making the hot chocolate while Ally dug through the refrigerator for something to eat.

She decided to make some fried potatoes with peppers and onions, sprinkled with cheese. She pulled out the required ingredients, she set to work on dicing the peppers and onions and potatoes before putting them in a skillet to cook with some olive oil and a few spices.

Austin lost himself while watching Ally prepare a meal for the two of them. _She can cook?_ he asked himself. "I didn't know you could cook," he said while moving closer to Ally. Just one more thing to love.

"l can do lots of things," Ally said simply.

Austin's heart leapt. "Like what?" he asked, slowly approaching her from behind.

"Well I cook, I can write amazing songs, I can sing..."

"I know all that." Austin smiled.

"I don't' know Austin, those are just a few examples."

"Ally," he almost whispered, he was standing directly behind her now.

She turned slowly and looked up at him. She could feel the heat come off his body. _He's so close._

"I know there's more you can do," Austin said in a husky voice. He leaned toward her.

Ally's breath caught in her throat as Austin's lips pressed against hers for the second day in a row. She quickly reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. In response, Austin stepped closer to her, placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her into the counter.

He kissed her gently, not knowing if she wanted this as much as he did. He melted into the feeling of kissing her. He couldn't imagine how it was possible someone so perfect could really exist.

Ally tightened her arms around his neck, showing Austin that she did not want to let him go.

She tried to pull him closer but it was impossible for them to be any closer, to each other. _More_, was all her brain was capable of thinking. She cautiously touched Austin's lip with the tip of her tongue. She was unsure if he would want more. He answered her right away by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Ally was thrilled. She could not believe that Austin was kissing her like this. She loosened her grip on his neck slightly, only enough to reposition her arms so they did not fall asleep. Austin did the same, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and set her on the counter. Without breaking their lip contact, he separated her knees and put them on either side of his hips. Ally automatically wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles.

Their grips tightened on each other, they could not get enough of just simply being so close. Austin released his grip on her waist and slid his hands down her thighs. He wanted to feel every e inch of her skin, memorize every centimeter. He very slowly began to run his hands back up her thighs, upon reaching her hips he gently moved her his hands around her and carefully squeezed her ass.

Ally took a deep breath, surprised by Austin's move but it only caused her to tighten her arms around her his neck, she turned her head so she could breathe. Austin let her pry her mouth away but he refused to stop kissing her. He trailed light kisses across her jaw and down her neck, his movements causing Ally to moan quietly into his ear. As a result of that quiet noise Austin felt his dick twitch slightly. Ally felt it too. That slight uncontrollable movement brought both of them to reality.

"Ally!" he gasped, "I... Urn... I'm... Uh..." He could not find the words. He tried stepping away from her but her legs were holding him in place.

"Austin," Ally said calmly, "It's okay."

Austin looked at her, and saw her sweet smiled creep across her lips. "Ally, I..."

"I know, me too Austin." She leaned toward him and kissed him sweetly. She pulled back and unwrapped her legs from around him. "Maybe we should pace ourselves."

Austin did not move away from her. "Wait, so you're okay with this?" he gently placed his hands on her hips again and kissed her.

"Yes," Ally whispered when they pulled apart. "But maybe we should pace ourselves, we do need to get a new song written for your concert." She turned her attention to the stove, "And I need to stir that up so it doesn't burn."

Austin helped her down off the counter, much like how he had put her up there, once on the floor, Ally grabbed a spatula and stirred the cooking vegetables. "Austin, do you want anything else to go with this?"

"Got any eggs? That would be yummy."

"That sounds like breakfast." Ally laughed.

"Best meal of the day." Austin grinned.

"Oh alright," Ally giggled. She grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a frying pan. She cooked them long enough to be flipped able to flip them, once they were cooked she put the eggs on a plate and then got a large serving spoon for the potatoes, onions and peppers.

The pair sat down at the table with their plates and ate in silence for a while. Both were lost in thoughts of each other and what had just happened in the kitchen. Ally blushed slightly when she thought of Austin's involuntary movement. She smiled slyly to herself, glancing at Austin. He was sneaking a peak at her too. Austin was thinking about the same thing, although he was slightly embarrassed by what had happened. He was mentally scolding himself for allowing himself to get so carried away.

"So do you know what you want your song to be about?" Ally asked.

"Haven't even thought about it." Austin admitted.

"Me either, this afternoon kind of got away from us didn't it?"

"It certainly did." Austin smirked.

"What do you think, get together tomorrow and try again?" Ally Asked sheepishly.

Austin regained a bit of his confidence and replied, "The song writing f or the making out?"

Ally blushed, "Austin!" She playfully hit his arm, "The song writing!"

"Oh," Austin said with a fake sad face.

Ally rolled her eyes and took her empty plate to the kitchen sink.

Austin followed closely and reached around Ally to put his plate in the sink too. He gently turned Ally to face him and touched her chin, she looked up at him and met his lips eagerly with her own.

After a moment she pulled away, "Austin we can't."

"But before..."

"No, I mean we can't right now. My dad will be home soon and you should probably leave before he gets here."

"Why?" Austin murmured leaning toward her again.

"Austin," Ally gently pushed him away. "I'm in my pajamas and I don't want to have to explain why I'm running around in shorts that barely cover my butt while you're here."

Austin looked down at her choice of clothing. The shirt that she had put on over her pajamas was definitely longer than the shorts she had on. He grinned at her, "Sexy," he winked.

"Ugh!" Ally groaned, "I'll see you tomorrow okay, now go change! I dried our clothes."

"Okay," he muttered and turned away from her.

Ally was nervously looking out the front window for her dad when Austin walked into the room. "Finally! You've got to get going!"

"Ally, relax, I was gone fore like two minutes."

"Doesn't matter! Go!" Ally turned tried pushing him out the door.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Tomorrow? My house?"

"Of course. I'll be there. Song book and all."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Austin bent, kissed her gently, "Until tomorrow Ally Dawson."

"Until tomorrow Austin Moon."

Austin ducked out the door and jogged away from the house. Once he was out of sight Ally breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he had gone before her dad got home.

She went to the kitchen and began hand washing the dishes that had been used that afternoon.

When she was finished she heard the front door close. "Ally?" her dad called, "You home?"

"Yeah Dad," she called as she grabbed a towel to dry her hands. "Whatcha doing?" her dad asked, walking into the kitchen. "Just a few dishes."

"Oh okay. Oh, by the way, I heard that Austin is doing a concert on the beach?"

_He knows!_ She felt like all the blood drained form her face, _play it cool,_ she told herself. "Yupp, he's pretty excited about it."

"Well that's good."

Ally quickly told her dad that she was going upstairs to work on Austin's new song and dashed away.

Once in her room she let out a breath she had been holding. She glanced at her laptop sitting on her desk and decided to check he email.

Opening up her inbox she scrolled through the unread messages emails. Most were from stores that she had joined the mailing list. A spam email promising lower mortgage rates and one that the subject line read; WANT A BETTER SEX LIFE?" She cleared her inbox and shocked her head, she was about to close the laptop when she heard the infamous ping of an incoming message, checking to see who the sender was, she saw Austin's name appear on the screen.

_Hmm_, she thought and clicked on the email.

Thought you should know, Austin had typed. Below the simple sentence was a video he had attached to the email. Ally clicked play, curiosity exploding in her mind.

After a second of buffering, Austin's face appeared on the screen and Ally heard his guitar, in the background, the camera zoomed out and showed Austin sitting in his room, playing his guitar, he started to sing, "Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened..."

Ally listened to him sing, one of his biggest hits, just to her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she felt the tears well up in her eyes as she realized just how much the blond boy meant to her.

When the song end was over Austin looked at the camera and said, "You really are on my mind, all the time Ally. I just wanted you to know that."

Ally could not help but grin like an idiot. She quickly downloaded the video and played it on a loop. She crawled into bed determined that tomorrow was going to be arrive sooner than normal. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Austin sing to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally woke up the next morning worried that she had slept late. _NO! NO! NO!_ she thought and reached for her alarm clock. Finding out it was only a few minutes past seven she breathed a sigh of relief. _Austin isn't even awake yet_, she told herself and she crawled out of bed to get ready for her day.

She showered quickly and dried her hair and did her makeup before going to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. She wanted something cute but not too cute. Something that said, "Awesome girl to hang out with but more than just a friend."

"Ugh!" Ally said aloud, "How am I going to pick the perfect thing?" Then her phone rang. She grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Trish," Ally replied, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just called in sick to work today and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh I'd love to Trish, but I already promised Austin we would work more on his song today."

"Alright, how's it coming?"

"Great!" Ally said a bit too enthusiastically, "We've got some really good ideas."

"Cool, can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah it will be awesome."

"Ok, well maybe we can all catch a movie later."

"Great idea Trish."

"See you later Ally."

"Bye Trish."

Ally set her phone back down and turned to her closet again. She pulled out a dark purple top and a black pair of skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of wedge sandals to complete her look and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast of toast and eggs before putting her song book and phone in a bag. Ally wrote a quick note for her dad so he would know where she was and headed out of the house.

On the front porch she locked the door and turned toward the steps. "Oh," she gasped slightly, startled.

"I'm sorry!" Austin rushed to say. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No, I'm ok," Ally assured him with a smile, "Why are you here? I thought we were working at your house?"

"We are, I just thought I'd meet you here so you wouldn't have to walk by yourself."

"Really? All was surprised. _That's so sweet_, she thought.

"Yeah," Austin said sheepishly, and gestured for her to start walking.

It wasn't a long walk to Austin's house. They walked quietly for a while. Ally had a million things running through her mind. Austin was thinking hard about how he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

They were about half way to Austin's house when he stopped, "Ally wait."

Ally stopped and looked at him.

Austin continued, "Yesterday, at your house, did you mean what you said?"

"Ally smiled, "I did. Did you mean it when you said you really do think of me all the time?"

Austin reached for her hand, "I really do Ally, all the time."

"Austin," Ally started, "We really should pace ourselves. I think we are mature enough to be able to be together like we want and still be partners in music."

"Really?" Austin asked, hope filling his heart. "Yeah, we are seniors and next year we are going to go to college and continue our music. I think we can do it."

"So do I." Austin said with a smile as he laced his fingers with hers.

"We can prove it to ourselves by actually working on this song today." Ally laughed.

"Good idea." Austin agreed and the continued to his house.

At Austin's house, the pair claimed the den as their work area. Austin retrieved his guitar and keyboard from his bedroom while Ally made herself comfortable on the overstuffed couch with her song book and a pencil. As the two brainstormed Ally doodled in her book and Austin plucked quietly on the guitar strings.

"Ally," Austin started after a while of no inspiration, "I can't think of any ideas. I keep thinking about you." He blushed slightly.

"Me too," Ally quietly admitted, then added, "Wait, maybe can use that!"

"Use What?"

"Stuck," Ally said simply.

"I'm so confused," Austin said, then his phone rang, "Hang on," and he stepped out of the room to answer the phone.

Ally sat quietly and started coming up with ideas that would work with Austin's "stuck" idea.

"Mom want you to stay for dinner." Austin said a few minutes later.

"What?" Ally asked.

"I told mom about you," he explained, "She wants you to stay for dinner."

"Um, okay, what exactly did you tell her?"

"Just that you were here." He said innocently.

Ally smiled at him, his statement giving her an idea, "okay, so the song, what if we did something like, I'm hoping you feel what I do, 'cause I told mom about you, what can I do, I'm stuck on you."

Austin grinned, "Perfect," he sat down next to her and reached for his guitar.

The pair spent the afternoon working on the lyrics and a melody. Austin played with a few chords while ally sang the words they had. When they took a break Ally sent Trish a text, Hey we are making great progress on the song can we do a movie tomorrow?

Sure, Trish answered, Can't wait to hear it.

Ally checked the date of the concert, just to be sure. It was scheduled for Friday, which left three full days and most of Friday to prepare for it. They needed to finish the new song, come up with a list of songs for Austin to preform, and Auction still needed to figure out what dance moves he was going to use with the new song.

It was about 5:30 when Austin's mother got home. She immediately went to the kitchen to get dinner ready before Austin's father got home.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Austin asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Baked ziti," she replied, then turning and seeing Ally she added, "You like Italian don't you Ally?"

"I love Italian food." Ally answered.

"Great! Austin, hunny, could you set the table please?"

"Sure mom," Austin answered, "Come on Ally."

Austin took Ally to the dining room and the pair set the table for dinner. Once the places were set they began bring in thing from the kitchen. Ally carried in a large bowl on Italian bread slices. She placed it on the table and Austin put a plate of butter next to it. Finally the table was ready and Austin's dad was home. They all sat down to eat.

"So Ally," Austin's dad started, "Austin tells me he had concert coming up?"

"Um, yeah," Ally answered, "It's on the beach."

"Oh, alright."

Austin's parents spent the rest of dinner asking Ally all sorts of questions about the music that she writes for Austin. When Ally said she had to get home, Austin's parents said goodnight and thanked her for coming. Austin offered to walk her home.

On the way back to Ally's house Austin said, "Sorry about Mom and Dad."

"It's okay," Ally replied, "They're curious, that a good thing."

"Yeah true, you got the easy part though."

"What do you mean?"

"When I get home they'll ask me if you're my girlfriend and stuff."

"Oh," Ally breathed, "What are you going to say?"

They had reached Ally's house, she stepped up onto the first step and turned to look at Austin.

"I want to say yes." He admitted, then added "But not yet."

"What?" Ally said, surprised.

Austin stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's get the concert over first."

Ally smiled. For once she was eye level with him, "Sounds good truthfully."

Austin leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back after a moment. "I really want to say yes though."

"I want you to say yes, "she admitted, "But I think we should get the concert over because you know that everyone will just want to talk about our relationship."

"Agreed then." Austin said. He kissed her again, then whispered, "Goodnight Ms. Dawson." He bowed to her as he stepped back.

Ally laughed, "You're something else Austin."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
